4 Links in a chain 2: Shadow's returnPainting a shadow orange
by Vio-Shadow-Red-Blue-Link
Summary: Shadow Link returns and asks Vio to forgive him, later he is wearing a white jerkin and decides to paint himself orange.


**4 Links in a chain: Shadow's return/Painting a shadow orange.**

"Vio, Vio, wake up! it's me, Shadow. I am warning you that I am coming back."

Vio wakes up suddenly startled by his dream; it was only yesterday night that he thought he saw his old friend hiding in the shadows.

"Link, wake up! There is something happening and I don't know what it is yet!" Vio said rushing his statement in an unusually uncalm way.

"Whoa, this has to be a real big problem, I can tell by your voice." Link said.

He turns to Red and Blue, "Hey guys, wake up! Vio has something to say!"

"Oh, it better be good or I will punch the lunchmeat out of him!" Blue shouted. Red popped his head out from underneath the blanket so he could hear too.

"Okay, well, I have been having dreams about Shadow returning. I think I possibly saw him last night in the darkness. He was hiding because he is scared. Yet, I think he will come back." Vio said.

Blue said, "I don't believe this guy, I guess I will just have to punch the lunchmeat out of him!" Then he tried to punch Vio, but ended up punching Link instead.

"Oww," Link said.

"It is true though; he came to me and told me he was back." Vio said.

Blue takes his sword out.

"No, Don't hurt him; I don't think he wants to hurt us," Vio said calmly to Blue.

At that moment the doorknob rattled and then the door opened. Shadow enters the room and goes straight to Vio.

"Shadow, what do you want from me?" Vio asked shaking a little.

"I want, I want you to, to, forgive me." Shadow said stuttering as if he was unsure of what he was saying.

"Shadow, are you sure?" Vio asked kind of confused.

"I have been a very bad boy, this is my second chance and I don't want to mess up again, please forgive me Vio, pal." Shadow said.

"Shadow, this is a really big request. I am willing to forgive you for everything you have done and everything you are going to do. No one is perfect, not even us. We misbehave all the time. Shadow, I forgive you." Vio said.

Shadow laid down on the floor and fell asleep. Vio draped his blanket on top of Shadow and let him rest.

The four Links went to the castle to see Zelda.

"Zelda, we're back!" Link shouted down the hallway.

Zelda ran to the Links and said, "What's up?"

Vio said, "Shadow has returned, but he asked for me to forgive him and I did."

Zelda stood there stunned because she never thought that Shadow would say sorry.

"Bring him to me, I must see for myself!" Zelda said excitedly.

The four Links rush to their house to fetch Shadow, but when they open the door a surprise awaited them, Shadow was now wearing a pure white jerkin. His hair was still the same color, but he was wearing a different outfit.

"Shadow, what happened to you?" Vio asked.

Blue said, "I think he looks better in that outfit, can I punch him now?"

Shadow just glared at him then he said, "Punch me all you like, it won't do any good because I am still a shadow."

Blue started rapidly punching Shadow, but each time his hand went right through Shadow.

"…!" Blue gasped.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"So, you are still Shadow, but in a different outfit, with a different personality?" Blue asked.

"Yes, people change all the time." Shadow said.

Vio asked the important question, "Can you come with us to the castle; Zelda would like to see you."

"Sure buddy, I will come with you and your little friends to see the princess." Shadow said.

"Oh boy, this will be fun!" Red said.

The five Links went to the castle to see Zelda. Shadow was the first one into the room.

"Oh, you didn't tell me that Shadow got a new outfit!" Zelda said.

"It was a surprise for all of us." Link said.

"Hi Zelda, I am sorry for what I did to you." Shadow said.

"It's okay Shadow, I am safe now and that's all that matters. Forget about the past, there is a bright new beginning waiting for you." Zelda said.

Destiny peaked at the Links from around the corner and Red got excited.

"Zelda, can I talk to your friend Destiny?" Red asked.

"Sure," Zelda said.

"Zelda, do you have any paint?" Shadow asked her.

"Um, yah, it is in the closet near my bedroom." Zelda said.

A few minutes later, Shadow came down stairs wearing an orange jerkin.

"Shadow!" Zelda said.

He smiled a funny little smile.

Vio was the only one who knew what that meant. Vio rushed upstairs to see what Shadow had done.

"Shadow, what have you done?" Vio asked.

Shadow showed Vio and Vio fainted.

Shadow had painted Zelda's bedroom with pictures of the four Links and himself.

Red ran up the stairs with Destiny and they started laughing their heads off.

Blue went up there and screamed, "Zelda! Shadow ruined your room!"

Link and Zelda ran upstairs to see what he had done.

Link said, "Oh, boy."

Zelda just stared at the pictures, they were very well drawn.

"I see you like art." Zelda replied.

"Yes, I love to paint, so, uh, yah, I got carried away." Shadow said.

Vio woke up and continued staring at the painting and then he said, "This is something that Red would have done. Except the art work is a lot nicer than his would have been."

Red said, "Hey!"

Soon all the girls had gone upstairs to see what the boys were doing.

"Shadow, why did you draw the four Links?" Zelda asked.

"I want to impress them so I can fit into their group." Shadow said.

"You painted Zelda's room to impress Link?" Belinda asked after over hearing what they were talking about.

"Yep!" Shadow said.

"You sound a lot like Link though." Belinda said.

"I am not The Link, I am his shadow." Shadow said.

Belinda reached out and touched Shadow's face and her hand went right through his face.

"Are you a ghost?" Belinda asked.

"No, I told you I am his shadow." Shadow said.

Belinda opened her eyes so she could try to see, but she could not see anything.

"So, Link, what do you think of what I did to your girlfriend's room?" Shadow asked.

Link blushed and Zelda looked at him.

"Is every one changing colors today?" Zelda asked pointing to Link's red face.

Then Blue laughed at Link.

"Um, Shadow, do you want to go home?" Vio asked.

"Sure, let's go!" Shadow said excitedly.

"Looks like we got a new Link for the chain!" Red said cheerfully.

All five Links returned home to prepare a bed for Shadow to sleep in. Shadow repainted the house to make it look nicer.

All the Links were happy, except Blue, but that is okay.

The End.


End file.
